It is known that a polymer comprising a monomeric compound having at least a perfluoroalkyl or perfluoroalkenyl group and an acrylate or methacrylate group is useful as a water- and oil-repellent for fabrics (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,224).
In order to improve resistance to laundry and/or dry cleaning, several proposals have been made. However, a proposal has been not made in regard to improving resistance to slippage, for example, fabric shift. The woven fabric treated with a conventional water- and oil-repellent tends to have inferior resistance to slippage to non-treated woven fabric. In the present specification, "slippage" is used to mean movement or shift of threads in the fabrics due to external force.